Biologically derived matrices have been developed for tissue engineering and regeneration. The matrices developed to date, however, generally have a compromised matrix structure and/or do not exhibit a vascular bed that allows for effective reconstitution of the organ or tissue. This disclosure describes methods for decellularization and recellularization of organs and tissues.